


someday, someday

by sinchun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not necessarily chronological, OT3, POV Outsider, Polyamory, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinchun/pseuds/sinchun
Summary: He passes by Taeyong’s room, and through the door, he can hear quiet voices. He recognizes Doyoung’s sleepy tone, then Jaehyun’s soft laughter. The three of them are an unspoken secret among the group. Everyone knows that they’re…something, even if they don’t know what they are exactly.AKA Taeyong, Doyoung, and Jaehyun through the eyes of the rest of NCT 127.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 18
Kudos: 167





	someday, someday

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’m back peddling my dojaeyong agenda with something short and a little all over the place but sweet? I think it’s sweet.

None of them are early risers. Years in the industry have trained them to sleep at the oddest hours, comprising between when they can and when they want.

When Johnny gets up at half past ten on a Saturday morning, he is the first one in the kitchen of his dorm. The other guys who live on the fifth floor might be awake but no one else is out of their rooms yet, and it’s a safe bet that no one on the tenth floor is anywhere near consciousness. He eats a bowl of cereal for breakfast, then decides to a take shower while he doesn’t have to fight anyone for the bathroom.

He passes by Taeyong’s room on the way, and through the door, he can hear quiet voices. He recognizes Doyoung’s sleepy tone, then Jaehyun’s soft laughter. The three of them are an unspoken secret among the group. Everyone knows that they’re… _something_ , even if they don’t know what they are exactly.

Maybe someday they’ll be able to talk about it.

* * *

It’s cramped and sweaty in the van. It always is, after dance rehearsals. Taeil sits in the middle row next to Jaehyun. Behind them, Taeyong, Doyoung, and Mark are crammed together in the back. Despite the the heat radiating off of everyone’s bodies, Taeyong sits close to Doyoung, pressing their thighs together with an arm snaked around Doyoung’s side.

Doyoung, predictably, fusses over him, asking him if he got enough water and reminding him not to overdo it, and Taeil can’t help but glance at Jaehyun. Jaehyun has never been as prone to being touchy-feely in public the way Taeyong and Doyoung have, but still Taeil tries to gauge his reaction. Still he has to wonder if Jaehyun feels jealous over the easy affection between his two lovers.

They _are_ lovers, right? Isn’t that what they are?

Taeil has never really been sure, doesn’t know if they themselves have even put a label on it. But he definitely knows that they’re all involved with each other. He had the point indisputably proved to him in late 2019 when he made the mistake of barging into Jaehyun’s room without knocking to find the three of them tangled up together in a state of undress.

Jaehyun seems completely unfazed by the intimacy displayed by Doyoung and Taeyong behind him. His eyes flicker over them only once the entire ride back to the dorm.

* * *

Mark and Taeyong have always been good friends, but they’ve gotten even closer in the wake of SuperM’s formation. When promotions for the supergroup take them away from NCT 127 rehearsals, the two of them end up putting in the extra time to learn the choreography together in a practice room after hours.

It’s nearly midnight when they call it quits, out of breath and exhausted. Mark guzzles down water while Taeyong checks his phone.

“Jaehyun wants to know when we’re coming home,” he tells Mark, smiling as his eyes run through his messages. “And Doyoung says they’re ordering food to be delivered, and would we want anything?”

Mark glances at his phone and frowns. He didn’t receive any message, which means—

“You have a separate group chat?” he asks with a pout. It’s a leftover remnant of being a teenager, younger and overly sensitive to the feeling of being excluded from something.

Taeyong laughs, fond. “Just with Doyoungie and Jaehyunnie,” he tells Mark, and ah.

Mark feels silly now for his indignation. Of course they have a separate chat just for the three of them. “Um, did Doyoung-hyung say what type of food they’re ordering?” he asks to cover his embarrassment.

“I’ll ask,” says Taeyong. He calls Doyoung and puts his phone on speaker.

Evidently, Doyoung also has his phone on speaker because when he answers, Mark can hear both him and Jaehyun talking over each other to greet Taeyong with sweet words that Mark thinks maybe he shouldn’t be privy to.

He looks at Taeyong apologetically, and is struck by the happy flush on the leader’s face.

* * *

Yuta is no stranger to dancing with an injury. Most of them have at some point or another, pushing through the pain for the sake of their jobs. He recognizes the signs in the way Taeyong is moving on stage, and it makes him anxious.

His concern pales in comparison to Jaehyun’s and Doyoung’s. The moment they get backstage, the two of them flock around Taeyong with words sharp with worry and touches gentle with care.

“You need to take a break, hyung,” says Doyoung.

“You can’t keep pushing yourself like this,” says Jaehyun.

Taeyong tries to wave them away for all five seconds before giving up and letting them baby him. “Yah, I’m _fine_ ,” he insists, though Yuta notices that he still accepts the water bottle Doyoung thrusts in his face.

Jaehyun wraps his arm around Taeyong’s shoulder—holding him upright, holding him close—and doesn’t let go for the rest of the night.

* * *

Within the group, there’s a difference of opinion on whether it’s a good idea to look up what the fans are saying on social media. Haechan is for it. He likes checking to see if he’s gotten the reaction he was aiming for whenever they film. And he’s always aiming for something.

Doyoung, despite being similarly purposeful with his actions, falls into the other camp. “I don’t want to know!” he whines whenever Haechan tries to show him a fan edit or complimentary tweet.

“Come on,” he begs. “Look at it! It’s funny!”

And it _is_ funny! The collection of photos and screencaps of Jaehyun smiling calmly at the camera with Doyoung and Taeyong squabbling behind him is objectively funny, even if only because in their day-to-day lives, it is far more likely for Doyoung to pick a fight with Jaehyun over something meaningless while Taeyong serenely ignores them.

Haechan tries needling Doyoung into looking at it for a few minutes—their bickering isn’t entirely for the cameras—until Jaehyun finally intervenes. He ruffles Haechan’s hair and tells him to, “Go bother Taeil-hyung instead,” with a toothy grin.

Doyoung leans his head against Jaehyun’s shoulder in thanks and nuzzles his nose into his neck. “My knight in shining armor,” he teases.

 _Gross,_ Haechan thinks and goes to bother Taeil.

* * *

The cool thing about being roommates with someone who is dating two other members of their group is that Jungwoo frequently gets the room to himself. Because Taeyong has his own room and Doyoung’s manager roommate is only around about half the time, Jaehyun spends a lot of his nights in one of their rooms instead.

Jungwoo has never asked about the nature of their relationship. It was well underway by the time he joined the group, and while no one seems to have an issue with it, no one seems keen on discussing it either. Jungwoo won’t push the topic, but he burns with curiosity.

How do they make it work? When did they start being whatever they are? And what exactly are they?

All he knows is that when Jaehyun returns to their shared room in the morning after nights he spends away, he moves in a way that suggests he’s getting good sex, while the soft happiness on his face suggests it’s more than just sex.

Every day, Jungwoo has to resist the urge to corner Jaehyun or Doyoung or Taeyong and demands answers, the first of which would be: “Are you in love?”

Based on the tenderness in their eyes as they look at each other, he suspects the answer would be yes.

**+BONUS+**

When Taeyong wakes up, he is sandwiched between the warm bodies of Jaehyun and Doyoung. Jaehyun is snoring lightly into his ear and Doyoung’s feet are cold against his bare legs, but Taeyong thinks it’s his favorite place in the world to be.

He squirms over Jaehyun to grab his phone off his bedside table. It’s approaching 11 am, which means that it’s probably about time they start getting up for the day. He nudges Jaehyun and whispers, “Hey, come on, wake up.”

Groaning, Jaehyun shakes himself into consciousness, smiling when he opens his eyes and sees Taeyong hovering above him. “Kiss?” he asks.

Taeyong wrinkles his nose. “Morning breath,” he complains, but presses a quick kiss to Jaehyun’s lips anyways.

On his other side, Doyoung is beginning to stir as well. He rolls over to blink blearily at them.

“Kiss?” Jaehyun asks him too, and Doyoung rolls his eyes.

“Barely awake and already so demanding,” he teases, then leans forward to smother Jaehyun’s laughter with the requested kiss.

Taeyong snuggles in next to Jaehyun and purses his lips at Doyoung until Doyoung kisses him too.

“Needy babies, the both of you.” The way Doyoung is stretching tells Taeyong that he has a crick in his neck. “I wish the company would let you get a bigger bed,” he grouses.

It’s been a point of contention between Taeyong and their managers, because he likes doing vlives in his room and they think it would be too controversial to have a double or queen-sized bed visible in the background—especially when the 24-hour relay cam they did revealed that everyone else has a single bed.

Jaehyun casts a dubious eye around the room. “You think there’s space for a bigger bed?” he asks skeptically.

Taeyong laughs. He lets one arm wrap around Jaehyun’s shoulders, the other around Doyoung’s waist. “Maybe someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to feed your local ficwriter with kudos and comments (if you so feel inclined) <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_sinchun) | [tumblr](https://sinchun.tumblr.com)


End file.
